-Turning Page
by Youki-ne-chan
Summary: El Fic, trata de TobiIzu Tobirama tras un loco encuentro con Izuna, aunque le molestaba no dejaba de pensar en tener nuevamente a quien ah sido el amor de su vida durante mucho tiempo. Izuna siente los mismo por el a quien odio durante mucho tiempo Es un cambio muy distinto alas personalidades común mente conocidas en ellos
1. Inicio de una noche

En aquella obscuridad miraba por su ventana,  
simplemente no podía sacarse de la mente a nada menos que Izuna Uchiha, por mucho tiempo el fue su rival en múltiples batallas entre sus clanes, por alguna rozan se habían encontrado y habían tenido un encuentro, el albino no podía dejar de pensar en tener el cuerpo de azabache junto a el de el

Tras aquella noche que Hashirama invito a Madara e Izuna a cenar, cosa que al albino no le pareció en lo absoluto, después de un largo rato de estar bebiendo y decir miles de estupideces, de la nada los dos eternos rivales quedaron solos, comenzar a hablar y llevó una cosa ala otra, en cuanto menos lo pensó Izuna se había sobre puesto sobre el, provocandolo, hasta que cedió

Aunque sentía un deseo enorme por Izuna, lo había rechazado varias veces cuando el entraba desnudo ala ducha oh aparecía de la nada en su cama, por alguna razón lo respetaba, y rechazaba las insinuaciones sexosas del azabache, algo que al Uchiha le molestaba y siempre terminaba por decirle _''Algún día sederas de nuevo y seras mio Senju''_

No podía dejar pensar en el, necesitaba verlo, por su suerte Hashirama lo había hecho de nuevo, había invitado a sus respectivos rivales pasar la noche en casa de los Senju

–Anda Tobirama, yo se que no te disgusta tener a los Uchiha aquí, así que ayúdame a preparar todo –mientras hacia la cena–

–Tu fuiste quién los invitó así que, tu haces todo

Dejándolo en la cocina el albino subió a su habitación pensaba en el joven pelinegro pero por otra parte detestaba la notoria idea de que se había enamorado de el.

–Tobirama no seas maldito y ve a abrir

La puerta principal tenia un enorme vidrio que dejaba ver hacia el exterior, cubriéndose tras semblante serio, abrió, obviamente, eran nada menos que los Uchiha, Cada uno vestía sin ninguna muestra de elegancia aun así seguían tan atractivos como siempre, al entrar, Tobirama se percató de que Izuna tenia una fragancia distinta algo que sabía que lo hacia a propósito para enloquecerlo.

–Madara, Izu pasen, eh hecho algo delicioso para cenar –con un ridículo mandil Hashirama les esperaba en la entrada del comedor–

–Traje un poco de vino, –Madara entregó la botella a Tobirama, quien sirvió copas para todos,

Hashirama había ido a ''arreglarse un poco'' al albino y los Uchiha no les quedó más que esperarlo hablando de temas demasiado ridículos,  
El albino desvió un poco la mirada, percatándose de que Izuna fijaba su miraba en el, tratando de mostrarse indiferente no le mostró importancia

–Que tal? listos para cenar?

–Desde hace mil horas, ¿Qué acaso eres una princesa oh por que tardaste tanto idiota?

–Cállate y ven ayúdame –río Hashirama, desapareciendo en la cocina con Madara

Hubo un leve choque de mirada entre el albino y el azabache Tobirama estaba por iniciar una boba conversación pero fue, interferido por Izuna quien, habló antes

–Eh traído algo para ti.

–¿Ah sí? –pregunto con fingido desinterés, mientras bebía un poco de su vino–

–Así es, hoy no habrá nada, con lo que puedas tratar de escaparte

El albino dejó salir una risita, miró hacia donde el con una sonrisa en sus labios

–Te voy a borrar esa sonrísita de tu rostro sabes... –Izuna agitaba su copa, mirando fijamente al Senju

La sonrisa del albino se desiso, estaba por decirle algunas palabras a su rival, tuvo que detenerse ya que Madara y su hermano volvían con la cena.

* * *

**.-pánico.- ...Este es el primer capitulo de los cuatro que hice cuando estuve en el hospital XD.  
Si estaba aburrida e inspirada :3**  
**En fin; Dejen su comentario en el idioma que sea(?) y si tiene alguna idea para la continuación (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Tras haber cenado e irse ala sala de estar, todos ya un poco tomados empezaron a decir un poco de incoherencias.  
Hashirama como siempre, incitó a Madara a hacer locuras esta vez a lanzase desnudos al lago que estaba enfrente de la casa de los Senju,

Izuna había desaparecido de la sala, Tobirama un poco preocupado de que le hubiese pasado algo fue en su búsqueda, rindiéndose al no encontrarlo subió a su habitación, al caer en la cama escucho que la puerta cerro, y el seguro se ponía

–Estaba esperándote, –Izuna ya hacia detrás de la puerta–

– ¿Que quieres? –

–No es obio?

Por una extraña maniobra, las muñecas del Albino estaba atadas entre los barrotes de la cabecera, trataba de zafarse le apretaba un poco,

–Deja de intentarlo, te advertí que serias mío,

El Senju, lanzó una mirada un poco molesta, realmente se sentía indefenso, no sabía en que momento sucedieron las cosas

Izuna se sentó de rodillas en sus piernas, bajando lentamente el pantalón y ropa interior del Senju, este le miraba tenuemente sonrojado,

Desatando la banda amarilla de su kimono, paso sus manos por debajo acariciando su piel, y su dorso,

–Te soltaré si te portas bien, -río divertido el Uchiha– ¿Aceptas?

El albino soltó un suspiro de desagrado asintió, delicadamente el Uchiha desató las correas, y quedo encima de albino,

El albino, se mantuvo unos segundos sin moverse, sentados, comenzó a subir la camiseta del Uchiha, acariciándole su pecho se acercó a el y le besó

Uchiha correspondía besándole apasionadamente, este metió lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca del albino, quien correspondió jugueteando con la lengua ajena sin dejar de acariciarle su dorso y espalda, bajando a su cintura bajándole su pantalón,

Levantándose en rodillas sin dejar de besarle, el azabache dejo que le desvistiera, abrazándose a su cuello. Cuando menos lo pensaron toda la ropa de ambos ya hacia en el piso,

El albino tenia boca bajo a Uchiha, Izuna jadeaba, mientras acercaba la boca del albino contra la de el,

—Eres…—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

Una mano hasta su cintura, sus caderas posándolas en sus partes íntimas… y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de su sexo sintiendo la dureza su miembro

Murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo

—Ahora voy a follarlo, –Duro —susurra.

* * *

-Sigue sintiendo nervios- Emm.. emm.. de nuevo aquí ¿comentarios y opiniones? gracias (:


	3. Chapter 3

Izuna jadeaba, mientras acercaba la boca del albino contra la de el, este le acariciaba su miembro sentía su dureza, Retrocediendo con exquisita lentitud, cierra los ojos, penetrándole golpeada mente deteniéndose, vuelve a penetrarle duramente se mueve dentro del azabache. Le penetra de nuevo, pero esta vez no se detiene se apoya en los codos, poniendo su peso sobre el, aprisionándole. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de su cuerpo empezando a mover las caderas hacia las suyas acelerando.

Gime y le embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, a un ritmo implacable, le agarra la cabeza con las manos, Le besa tirando de su labio inferior retirándose un poco

—Córrete para mí, Izuna —susurra sin aliento.

Volviendo a penetrarle da fuertes embestidas haciendo que su duro miembro choque con sus paredes internas, seguía acariciándole su miembro. En un descuido el albino se corrió dentro del Uchiha, el azabache soltó un gemido enorme que hasta mordió su labio placenteramente, de pronto el se corrió de igual manera, en la mano del albino y manchando las sabanas

Apoyado su frente en la del menor. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular se inclina, le besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de su cuerpo. Se tumba a su lado apoyándose en un codo

El albino pasa su pierna entre las del azabache quedándose medio tumbado sobre su espalda mientras le retira el pelo de la cara besándole en el hombro empieza a besarle muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, —le dice.

Y le penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su miembro se extiende y le invade por dentro implacablemente, lento traza círculos con las caderas retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarle.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti —gime.

—Se siente bien tenerte dentro— con una sonrisa tímida

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—

Embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizado, de nuevo se derrama dentro de el, deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio se inclina y le da un casto y rápido beso en los labios le agarra de la barbilla y se la levanta, Sus labios se deslizan y, descienden por su cuello besándole, chupándole y mordisqueándole.

—Oh To-Tobi — le habla con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, —Y-Yo…—


	4. End for one nigth

El Uchiha haciendo tener de frente al albino, acerco su boca a su odio en **un** susurro agitado le habló

–T-Tobi, Te amo, siempre lo eh hecho, dime si soy correspondido o solamente soy una simple diversión para ti,

Sacando su miembro endurecido y mojado se acerco a el jadeante, juntando su mano con la de el suspiro largamente

–Izuna, eres lo que siempre e estado esperando, te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien,

El Uchiha, se postró sobre el, y besándole sus labio con dulzura, bajó hasta su entrada lentamente coló uno de sus dedos, comenzando a moverlo de inmediato-

–Lo haré tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte... –

introduce un segundo dedo, moviendo ambos en su interior mueve los dedos de adentro hacia afuera tomó el miembro de su amado, y le dio un lametón en toda su longitud, comenzando una deliciosa felación, mientras introducía un tercer dedo en el interior del peliblanco Metió el miembro del peliblanco a su boca completamente, comenzando a bajar y subir su cabeza al rededor del miembro ahora más duro que antes, sin dejar su labor con sus dedos-

Había sentido un poco de dolor, este iba transformándose en placer gimió fuerte echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Los gemidos del albino le hicieron un efecto embriagador, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de la felación, manteniendo el mismo ritmo con sus dedos

–I-Izuna, para… no podre aguantar más –

Sin hacerle caso, continuó con aquello, sus intenciones eran claras, quería que su se viniera, esa y más veces, la mirada del Senju, se abrió asombrado, agarrando la sabanas con fuerza, sintiendo la húmedas de la lengua del Uchiha quien jugueteaba con su miembro tras esos momentos placenteros, el albino no resistía más sin querer, lentamente se corrió en la boca del Uchiha, completamente avergonzado, cubrió su rostro, Izuna sacando el miembro de su boca, tragó, y subió a donde el le acaricio su cuerpo, y le descubrió el rostro sonrió besándole apasionadamente de nuevo, sentándose en el miembro del Senju, Este abrió un poco sus piernas introduciendo de nuevo su miembro dentro de el, sujetándole de su trasero, Izuna, daba saltitos encima de este, haciendo que el miembro entrara y saliera de el, gemía placenteramente mientras le besaba de nuevo acariciándole su rostro

Tras haberse corrido varias veces uno dentro del otro, el aura del amanecer, entraba por la ventana, Tobirama tenia abrazado a el a Izuna, todo lo de anoche no había sido un sueño si no una realidad, una realidad que al albino le gustaba.

–Tobi...–con una voz soñolienta-

– ¿Si...?

– ¿Aun me amas?–un poco dormido

El albino sonrió serenamente y lo apegó mas contra el

–Por supuesto que si

Izuna sonrío, para después quedarse dormido en pecho del albino, al igual que el, estaba feliz de ser correspondido

* * *

Quizá si, no estuvieron tan largo los cap.

Muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron,

al igual gracias por sus ideas, las tomaré en cuente

–Por que fueron muy buenas *-*–

Continuaré con algo mas ~Ohayosumi-nasai :*


End file.
